fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wakey, Wakey, Wishy, Wishy!/Quotes
:(Prestonovich's House; late at night) :(Ivan's fairies in their animal disguises sleeping until they heard a loud crash) :Neptunia: Ugh. Astronov, your crashing noise-like sleeping just woke me up. (shakes Astronov) Astronov. :(another crashing noise was heard waking Astronov and Sunny up) :Astronov and Sunny: Huh? :Sunny: What was that? :Neptunia: Now that clearly wasn't you making weird crashing noises during your sleep, hon. :Astronov: (looks and sees Ivan's not in his bed) Hmm... Looks like Ivan's getting himself a late night snack. Let's go check up on him. :(the fairies went to the kitchen and sees Ivan standing near the open fridge with his eyes closed) :Sunny: Ivan? Hello? (knocks his head) Anybody home? :(Ivan walks out of the kitchen) :Astronov: Come on. :(the fairies poof into their fairy forms and follow Ivan who smacked his face at the front door but was still moving his feet) :Sunny: He must be walking in his sleep. :Astronov: (shakes Ivan) Ivan, wake up. You're sleep-walking. :Ivan: (mumbling) I wish... I wish... :Sunny: I wish? I think he's wishing in his sleep. :Neptunia: He's sleep-wishing? Lucky. :Astronov: No, not lucky. Well, not for us. (poofs up Da Rules book) And according to Da Rules, we have to grant his wishes no matter how awake the godchild is. :Ivan: (snores) ...french fries. :(the fairies poof up french fries) :Astronov: Things will be okay, as long as he doesn't wish for anything dangerous. :Ivan: ...wish for... a black knight. :(the fairies anxiously poof up a black knight who kicked the front door and took off; Ivan sleep-walks through his front door and was about to walk near the middle of the street with lots of speeding traffic in the way) :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: IVAN!! :(the lights turn red and all the cars stopped before Ivan walked past them) :Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: Phew. (gasp) :Neptunia: He's making his way to the Turner's. :Ivan: ...intangibility. :Astronov: Well, at least he won't smack his face through a wall again. :(the fairies raise their wands and turned Ivan intangible making him phase through the Turner's house all the way to the backyard where Timmy was digging through the grass and sees Ivan pass through) :Timmy: Huh? Oh, hey Ivan. You're just in time to help me. I've found these skeletons which I think are from a dinosaur, and they might be useful for our science project at school. (Ivan still walking in his sleep) Ivan? :Astronov: Hey, Timmy... :Timmy: (in a shock) I didn't do it! Oh, it's you guys. What you see here, I'll explain in the morning. Anyway, what's going on with Ivan? :Astronov: He's sleep-wishing and we can't stop him. :Timmy: Oh, no. That's not good. He could cause some serious disasters if this keeps up. Okay, I'll help out. (catches up to Ivan and shakes him to wake him up) Ivan! Ivan! Wake up! Wake up! :Ivan: ...wish... swarming bats. :(Ivan's fairies poof up bats flying around Timmy, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny) :Timmy: Ahh! No! Stop! Get away! :Sunny: (while swinging her rattle) Shoo! Shoo you over-sized rats with wings! :Neptunia: (sees Ivan walking in his sleep again) There he goes again! :Astronov: Come on! ---- :(Timmy and Ivan's fairies catch up to Ivan during a musical scene; Ivan walks to a slightly opened door at Dimmsdale Elementary, Timmy was slipping on the floor due to Ivan's wish and crashed through the cafeteria where lots of meat fell on him; Ivan walks on top of the Dimmsdale Dam and wished up a giant ten-headed sea serpent who pops up out of the water and swallows Timmy whole; Neptunia smacks the head that ate Timmy with her wand so it can spit him out who was covered in the monsters slime; Ivan wished for Crusher McPerson Crusher who pounds Timmy deep on the ground with his fist) ---- :(back to Ivan's house at dawn) :(Ivan walks to his bedroom and lays head-flat on the floor; his fairies along with Timmy bruised up arrive at Ivan's bedroom) :Astronov: It's no use. We'll never wake him up. If this happens another day, he'll be creamed for sure. :Timmy: Creamed? Creamed. Duh. Of course. Why haven't I thought of this from the start? Only one way to wake him up. (clears his throat) Ivan, the ice-cream truck is here. :Ivan: (wakes up) Huh? Where!? :Timmy, Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny: (exhausted) Finally! (pass out) :Ivan: Oh, morning guys. I've just had the most amazing dream. (a vision of Ivan's dream appears) There was a trail full of french fries, I took a bag for myself, but all of a sudden, a black knight showed up and took it from me. I chased after him, but he closed the door right at my face. So, I turned myself intangible to phase through so that I can continue chasing him. He was about to attack me, but I've unleashed a swarm of bats to attack him. I got my fries back and took off but he quickly grabbed a nearby mop and sweep the whole floor making me slip. After that, he used his magical sword to summon a giant ten-headed sea serpent to attack me! But, luckily, I had back-up of my own; a professional wrestler who was able to take down the monster along with the black knight. He was vanquished, and I finally ate my fries in peace. (vision of Ivan's dream pops away) Some dream, huh? :(Timmy off-screen throws a pillow on Ivan's face) :Ivan: Was it something I said? :(A full view of Ivan's house as the sun was rising; the black knight Ivan wished for was seen still running around town) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts